Love Knows No Bounds
by sparklesisters
Summary: AU Bella & Edward have a son AND Renesmee & Jacob have a son. What happens when the two boys meet? Does love know no bounds?  PLZ RATE/REVIEW :


**Love Knows No Bounds**

**we don't own ANYTHING or the song Enchanted! **

BRAD POV

I'm Brad. Renesmee is my mother and Jacob is my father. It was hard to grow up as a child of two different species. What with my mother being a half vamp half human and my dad being a werewolf. Sometimes it was hard to know my place, until the day I met Cobbie. From the very first time I saw him (yes, _him_) I knew I had finally found my place, the place where I belonged, the place where no one would judge me. His just past shoulder length tawny brown locks grazed his defined collarbones, the sun glinted from his pale white ivory skin. He was wearing clothes from H&M and also I think from some European vampire store. Yes, he was a vampire. And I know that many would say that our love can never be…in fact, there is even more reasons…but I'll save that for later. Because when I saw Cobbie I knew two things: first, that he was a vampire. And second, that I'd imprinted upon him

COBBIE'S POV

Well, my name's Cobbie. And I never thought there was anything special about me. I mean, I know I'm the child of two of the most beautiful vampires in the whole world, and I know that, my mom and dad have some of the best vampire powers ever (my dad can read minds, his name is Edward. And my mom has a force field, her name is Bella.) Plus, also I know that it's never ever happened before that two vampires have had a baby, so in that way I know I'm special, but I've always sort of felt like there just wasn't much too me, you know? Like, all the other vampires were as beautiful and smart as I was, and I never was as strong as my dad, so…but! All of that changed the instant I saw Brad. Well, not exactly the instant because to be honest Brad didn't win me over with his stunning good lucks. A young man at 6'4", his short dark chocolate brown hair stood out in tufts around his ears and forehead. His nose was a little on the big side, and his cheeks were just a little too thin, cheekbones a little too thin to be classically good looking. Yes, Brad was a gaunt young man. But his eyes….his eyes…they were what finally captured me. I won't speak of their color, how beautifully blue they were, or their size, large and luminous, and I won't speak of the way I could see straight through to his soul when he stared into my eyes. I will just say that his eyes were, to me, love.

BRAD'S POV  
>It was a strange time when I first realized I had imprinted. I found myself unable to take my eyes from Cobbie. I didn't even know his name yet. All I knew was that I couldn't seem to tear myself away. So I took a deep breath and gathered my courage, and walked slowly step by step towards him. When I reached his face he looked at me in the eyes. His eyes seemed to say something like, "Maybe I love you," or I don't know what it said, maybe I was just making it think what I thought I wanted it to think.<p>

"H-h-h-h-h-hello," I stuttered, nervous. _Holy crow_, I thought, _how could I have already messed this up? You mess up everything Brad! You're so stupid you half werewolf loser! _

But to my surprise he didn't turn away, he just kept staring into my face. I took this opportunity to examine his face. I don't know if I can explain how he looked to me, but suddenly in my ears all I could hear was_ Enchanted _by Taylor Swift.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

And then, I think I blacked out because I was so overwhelmed with meeting Cobbie, I don't think I gave him my name or he gave me his. I remember thinking _yes this was happening_ and _yes I needed to ask him to lunch._

We pulled up to the La Bella Italia restaurant in Cobbie's Volvo. _Strange_, I thought, _Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella have a Volvo just like that_. So we sit down and get to talking. Except I find that I can't talk very well around Cobbie. No, I'm too taken in by his stunning good looks. In fact, I think he is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The most beautiful thing. But finally I find the focus to ask the question, "So, where do you live?"

Cobbie said with passion burning in his eyes, "I live near Forks."

I said, "Cobbie, do you have any hobbies?"

Cobbie said, and I could see in his eyes exactly how he felt, "Well…I like to read and I like to go to the beach with my friends—"

Suddenly I cut him off without warning. I couldn't wait any longer. "COBBIE, I LOVE YOU! I know this seems sudden and I know that you may not think that it's possible for me to love so quickly, but I have something to tell you. I am part werewolf and a fourth vampire. But the thing is that werewolves have this thing where they imprint on someone, where you see someone and instantly fall in love and know you're meant to spend the rest of your life with someone. And I know that you're a boy…and _I'm_ a boy…but…love knows no bounds."

"Well…Brad…at first I wasn't sure but now I know that I love you to. In fact, now I know that I would do anything to stay by your side. In fact, I want to live in a cottage in the wood with you, and lay in a field of flowers. Will you come home today and meet my parents? They've been waiting for me to fall in love."

I said, "Of course! Let's go right now. Who are your parents, anyway?"

And that's the moment my whole world changed, because when I asked "who are your parents?" Cobbie answered,

"Edward and Bella Cullen."

**OMG what will happen next? Leave reviews!**


End file.
